Something Beautiful
by StormDragonSlayer
Summary: College AU: Erza never was one for parties, but when she is invited to one by Lucy, she decides to go with it. That event starts something beautiful. NatsuxErza One-shot.
**Hey guys, Storm here! This is a one shot that I've been working on for the past week and a half, and I wanted to get it done and published! I am trying to start a one shot series, so if you have ideas that you want me to write about, pm me and I'll see what I can do! Characters belong to Hiro Mashima, song lyrics belong to the band Muse, and the idea belongs to me! May the wind always be at your back and fill your wings. Storm Out!**

* * *

Parties were not her forte. 

As Erza Scarlet looked around the overcrowded, smelly, sweaty room, she came to the realization that she was in the wrong place. But, out of respect for her friend Lucy, she hung around, despite the mountain of homework currently waiting for her at her own apartment. Sighing as some heavy rap song came on the radio, she decided to step out onto the balcony and enjoy the warm September night, away from the hectic mess that was the living room, just wishing for some alone time. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one to have this idea, as a young man with pink hair stood leaning on the railing, nursing a cup of questionable content in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He glanced at her as he heard the door close, then returned his gaze to the horizon, taking another drag from the cigarette, before flicking it onto the ground and stepping on it to put it out. Erza leaned back against the brick wall, the vibrations from the bass inside feeling good against her shoulder blades. Taking a swig from her cup and wincing at the taste of the cheap beer it contained. 

"Alcohol not agree with you?" A voice asked, the slight hint of a smirk coloring its tone. Looking up, she noticed that the pink haired boy was looking her way, a small smirk on his face as he viewed her reaction to the foul knock off beer that college students seemed to enjoy. She shook her head. "This shit doesn't." she responded. "But then again, what can you expect from a college party?" The boy chuckled at her response, swirling whatever was in his cup around before taking another sip. "You're right about that one. That's why I stuck with water." "Smart choice." Erza remarked, pouring the rest of her cup's contents into the bushes below. "So why are you here?" She asked, glancing over at the pink-haired boy next to her. He sighed, still gazing out at the night sky. "Because it's my apartment." He answered after a minute, "But, when Lucy wants something, she does her best to get it, so I just decided to let her throw a party in our apartment, for no reason, and when you walk in to your room and your suite mate has her tongue down her boyfriend's throat on the spare bed? You tend to make yourself scarce." "Ah." Erza replied, glancing once again at the boy. It might have been the three or so beers that she had already consumed, but he looked very attractive. And as usual, her mouth leapfrogged her brain. "I have a spare bed at my apartment, if you want." She burst out, instantly covering her mouth. The boy glanced up at her, surprised, before his face slipped into an easy grin. "Sure, I'd love to." Four words that would start something beautiful. 

His name was Natsu Dragneel, a sophomore at Magnolia University like her, she learned as they talked on the way back to her apartment. He was a music major, which, compared to her major in Natural History, was a lot more exciting. They continued talking, and after no time at all, they found themselves outside of Erza's apartment. Erza pulled out her keys and let them into the apartment, leading Natsu towards her bedroom, where she indicated the unused bed. Collapsing onto her bed, she yawned and looked at her clock, groaning when she realized that it was two-thirty in the morning. A chuckle from across the room drew her attention. "Hey, Erza?" Natsu said, rolling onto his side and looking at her. "Yeah?" She responded, turning her head to look at him. "Thank you." He said, smiling. "Knowing Lucy, that party will be going on until four or five in the morning, and I have a lecture at nine. So, thanks." "No problem," She said, a smile of her own on her face. "Just be glad that Levy is visiting her parents, or you'd still be at the party." Chuckling, Natsu rolled onto his stomach, quickly falling asleep, with Erza following soon after that. 

The following morning, Erza woke up when she heard a bang from outside her room, followed by a muffled curse. Sitting up, she looked at her alarm clock, noting that it was just now seven thirty. Climbing out of her bed and throwing on the jeans that she had laid out, she walked out to see what had caused the commotion, only to double over laughing as Natsu hopped around her apartment on one foot, clutching the other as he uttered a mix of grunts and curses. "God damn it! Stupid fucking chair, why the hell are you just sitting there?! Holy shit, I think I broke my god damn toe!" Natsu's free hand managed to find the back of the one armchair in the room, and he grabbed a hold of it to steady himself, finally noticing Erza curled into a ball on the floor trying to contain her laughter. His face immediately broke into a blush as he took in Erza's appearance, from her rather attractive sleep ruffled hair, to her curvaceous figure covered only by a black bra and a pair of well-fitted blue jeans. Erza sat up, still chuckling, and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said, pushing herself to her feet. "But that was hilarious. It's not every day that you wake up to one of your friends hopping around like a man possessed at seven thirty in the morning." Looking at Natsu, she noticed that he was looking over at the wall, one hell of a blush on his face. Glancing down at herself, she squeaked and darted off the floor and back into her room to find a shirt. A minute later she walked out in an Avicii t-shirt. "It really was funny." She said as she walked past Natsu to get the coffee machine started. "Yeah, yeah." Natsu said, pouting comically as the machine gurgled to life. "I was trying not to wake you up, and then my foot hit that damned chair." Natsu paused, before putting his head in his hands. "And I just realized that my car is still at my apartment and I have to walk all the way over there…" "Natsu." Erza interjected, cutting him off. "Sit down and I'll get you some coffee. I'll give you a ride to campus, and then I'll pick you up and drop you off at your apartment after you get out of class." Natsu looked away, muttering something along the lines of "you don't have to do that." "But enough!" Erza said, placing a hand on his shoulder and steering him into the kitchen. "We'd better have some coffee, since we have to leave in an hour!" Natsu obliged, startled, and began sipping his coffee, when a thought popped into his head. "How will you know when I'm done?" He asked Erza, who paused in drinking her own mug of steaming caffeine. "I suppose that we could swap numbers." She said, after a moment. She disappeared into the room for a second, coming back with her phone in hand. Unlocking it, she looked expectantly at him, and he pulled out his own phone. They traded numbers and finished their coffee, and then left for campus. 

_I swear to sweet bleeding Jesus Christ, if I hear one more thing about the Dark Ages today, someone will lose their head._ Natsu smiled as the message illuminated his screen. He quickly typed out his response, then slid his phone into his shirt sleeve before his professor could see. Of course, he didn't usually pay attention in this class, but it would be bad if he got caught on his phone during one of Professor Clive's lectures, considering the man had a habit of taking phones and not giving them back without some form of 5000 word written apology essay. Yeah, that would really be a bummer, considering he had a piece due in his Jazz Composition class that he needed to work on. As he felt the buzz of his phone against his arm, he smiled. It had been a month since he had spent the night over at Erza's apartment, and the two had become quick friends, and in Natsu's case, there had been a few times where he had caught himself thinking rather…dubious thoughts about the attractive redhead. _We're just friends._ He would constantly remind himself. _Good friends, but friends just the same._ He shook his head and tipped his chair back, attempting to focus on Professor Clive's lecture about complex time signatures versus simple time signatures, but his mind kept wandering back to his friend. _Boy,_ he thought, _I got it bad._

Erza growled as she walked out of the Liberal Arts building. As much as she loved the history of the world, she couldn't stand Professor Ichiya's lectures on the Dark Ages. They always put her in a foul mood, and she usually growled and glared at most people for about two hours after his class. She started as her phone went off in her pocket, and she pulled it out, smiling at the name that popped up on the screen. Since that night a month ago, she and Natsu had become very close, often sharing lunch at a café on campus and laughing about their days. Of course, that was pretty much the only time they got to see each other, what with Natsu's job at the campus radio station and Erza's internship at the Magnolia History Museum, their fifteen hours of college classes a week, and Natsu's hours working in a practice room with the jazz band director, Alzack Connell. She shot him a text asking if he was free to grab burgers tonight and hang out as she walked towards her truck, a beat up '62 Chevy that she called Rob. She rolled up the sleeves of her sweatshirt to accommodate the unseasonably warm late October afternoon. _Since it's supposed to be warm through this week,_ she thought, _I have the day off on Saturday, so I can go to the lake. Maybe I could invite Natsu…_ her train of thought trailed off as she blushed at the thought of a shirtless Natsu. _You're just friends with the guy,_ she had to remind herself. Shaking her head, she drove away, hoping that the work at the museum could distract her from her pink-haired friend. 

Saturday came around, and Natsu was bored, plain and simple. Dr. Connell was out of town at a jazz director's conference, he'd finished his jazz studies paper hours ago, and Natsu's shift at the radio station wasn't until tomorrow. He had the windows open to let in the gentle October breeze and was just staring at the ceiling whilst the smooth blues sounds of Miles Davis' _So What_ played over his phone's speakers. He jolted upright as Lucy walked in, a tank top and shorts on with a bag under her arm. "Hey," she said, "Mira and I are going to the lake to meet up with Laxus and some of his friends, wanna come?" Natsu leaped at the chance to get out of the apartment. "I've got nothing better to do, so what the hell?" he answered her, leaping to his feet and grabbing his swim trunks and tank top. Five minutes later, he was down in the back seat of Lucy's van, earbuds in as he attempted to drown out the girl gossip with the upbeat tones of Maynard Ferguson's _Chameleon._ In no time at all, they were pulling into the small parking lot next to the concession's stand. Lucy parked in between Laxus' Civic and an old beat up Chevy truck. Climbing out, Natsu grabbed his trunks and clambered out of the back seat, popping out his earbuds and tossing his phone in his bag, which was left on the floorboards of Lucy's van. "Everybody ready?" Lucy said, rounding the trunk with her beach bag underneath her arm. "Yeah, let's go!" Natsu said, starting off towards the changing rooms. 

Erza stretched out her arms as she walked out of the changing room and made her way down to the beach, stopping to set her towel down along the way. Making her way down to the water, Erza relished the feeling of the sand between her toes, and waded in until she was neck deep before swimming in a large arc back towards the shore, where she just lay in the water, enjoying the sun on her stomach and the feeling of floating. After a while, she got hungry, so she got out and walked back to her towel, intent on grabbing the twenty out of her bag and heading to the concession stand to grab a sandwich. Halfway there, however, she stopped as she heard a familiar laugh coming from the cookout area. Turning, she saw a familiar head of pink hair with a big group of people down by the water's edge. Smiling to herself, and somewhat thankful that he wasn't closer so her mind didn't get any ideas, she grabbed her towel, dried herself off, grabbed her wallet, and walked off towards the concessions. 

"Hey, Natsu!" Natsu looked up as Mira called his name from over by the grill. "Yeah, what's up?" he replied. "Can you run up to the building and grab some napkins, just in case?" she asked, a smile on her face. "Sure thing, Mira." He said, getting up and stretching. He sighed in relief as his back popped, then made his way through the maze of picnic tables and up the hill towards the concessions stand. Grabbing a stack of napkins from the counter, he was about to head back when a familiar voice reached his ears. Turning around, he saw a familiar head of red hair making its way towards him. Smiling, he headed towards it. "Fancy seeing you here." He said, startling Erza and almost causing her to drop the burger she was carrying. "I swear to the good lord above, Natsu, if I had dropped my sandwich because of you, you would have lost teeth." Erza said, the broad smile on her face contrasting with her threatening tone. She turned around, then looked away and blushed as she beheld Natsu's naked torso. Fighting the urge to reach out and run her hand down his chest, she instead sat down at the table as Natsu rubbed the back of his head and grinned apologetically, trying to hide his own beet-red blush. "If you want," he started, glancing down at Erza as she looked up at him, burger hallway towards her mouth. "You can join us down at the cookout area. I'm sure the others won't mind, and Lucy's there, so it wouldn't be all new people." Erza set her burger back down on the paper plate. "What's wrong, getting lonely?" She quipped, smiling at the frown on Natsu's face. "It was just an offer, since you don't seem to be here with anyone." He defended himself, putting his hands up in a classic surrender pose. "Relax, Natsu." She said, grabbing her food and standing up. "I'll come and hang out with your friends, Pinky." She walked past him, laughing as she heard his response. "It's not pink, it's salmon! How many times do I have to say it?!" Still chuckling, she made her way down the hill as Natsu fell into step beside her. Picking their way through the picnic tables towards the laughing group of people in swimsuits and tank tops, they sat at the one nearest the grill as Lucy noticed them and waved to Erza. "Hey, girl! You should have told us you would be here, we would have given you a ride!" she yelled, drawing everyone's attention to the pair. Erza shook her head. "Lucy, I have my own car. Bu thanks for the offer." She responded. 

After being introduced to everyone, Erza found herself having a good time. It was fun hanging out with Natsu for a day, so much so that when the group decide to leave, she was slightly disappointed to go to the changing rooms and get ready to go back to campus, although part of that may have been the fact that she no longer got to discreetly ogle shirtless Natsu to her heart's content. As she walked out of the changing room ten minutes later, she noticed Natsu standing out in the parking lot, black t-shirt clinging sinfully to his torso, with a bag on his back and earbuds in, nodding his head to the beat of whatever song was playing. He looked up as she crossed towards her truck, and smiled, pausing his music. "Hey!" He said, waiting for her. "Is it okay if we go back to your apartment? Apparently, Lucy in a swimsuit means I'm temporarily evicted, because Leo wants to have some fun." He practically groaned the last part of the statement. Erza laughed. "So you're coming to hang out at my apartment because your roommate is engaging in sexual escapades?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows. Natsu rolled his eyes. "At least I'll have some peace and quiet." He said. "Last time those two got going, there was a noise complaint notice on the door the next day." Erza's eyes widened in shock, and she burst out laughing. "Alright, fine." She managed, wiping her eyes. "You can stay as long as necessary." She looked up, to see Natsu staring at her, an amused half smile on his face, which quickly vanished when he realized that she was looking at him. "Uh, thanks. I'm assuming Levy's out of town again?" He asked, trying to distract her from the look that he had on his face. "Nope." Erza responded. Natsu's eyes widened, and his mind immediately raced to a rather dirty place. "Wait, then where do I sleep?" He asked, half hoping for a certain answer, and half dreading the same thing. "Well," Erza said, "There's always the couch." 

After the ten minute drive to campus from the lake, Natsu followed Erza into her apartment, where she set her bag down on the armchair and walked into her room. "I'm going to take a shower, so you can just wait out there for a little bit, and I'll be out soon, okay?" she asked, glancing back over her shoulder. "Sure," Natsu replied, setting his bag on the same armchair and sitting down on the couch with a sigh. Spying the TV remote sitting on the other side of the couch, he grabbed it and turned on the television, intending to flip through the channels until he found something good to watch or Erza got out of the shower. Not finding anything, he pulled out his earbuds and stretched out on the couch, putting on music to help pass the time. Putting his hands behind his head, he mouthed along to Daft Punk's _Something About Us_ as he waited 

As promised, Erza was out of the shower in ten minutes. Wrapping her hair in a towel, she threw on a tank top and a pair of jean shorts, and walked out into the living area. Going to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, she noticed Natsu lying down on the couch, eyes closed and a peaceful look on his face. Thinking that he was asleep, she snuck the rest of the way to fridge, then walked quietly over to the couch, sitting on the arm, and was about to take a sip of water when Natsu sat up. He doubled over laughing as Erza spit water across the room, and had to fend off an attempted punch to the shin as the redhead tried to get payback. After he had calmed down, and Erza stopped trying to break his legs, Erza turned to him. "So what do you want to do?" Natsu's brain came up with a million and one things that he wanted to do, but all of them required Erza's consent and less clothing then they had now, so those were out. "Do you wanna order a pizza?" He asked, seeing as that was the safest of his mind's suggestions. "Sure." Erza replied, going to the fridge and grabbing a delivery menu. "What do you want?" 

Six hours, two large pepperoni and sausage pizzas, Netflix and pleasant conversation found Erza asleep on Natsu's shoulder as he browsed through shows, noting which ones looked good for him to watch on his laptop. Finally settling on BBC's _Luther_ , he shut off the Xbox and the TV, and gently shook Erza, trying to wake her up. Her only response was to snuggle closer to him, mumbling something about him being "comfortable and warm." Natsu shook her a little more vigorously, and she started awake. Blinking sleepily, she looked at Natsu, then down at the small trail of drool that ran down the front of his tank top, then back at Natsu, before realizing the situation and squeaking in embarrassment, blushing almost as red as your hair. "You know," he said, a small grin on his face, "you're kinda cute when you sleep. You talk sometimes, too." At this, Erza's jaw dropped and she blushed even further. "Wh-what did I say?" She asked, sounding mortified. Natsu grinned. "You said that you missed your brother-Jellal, I think his name was? And you said you loved it here at college." His smile grew into a broad, happy grin that threatened to split his face in half. "And you said that you wished that our relationship was something more than friends." Erza looked mortified as she recoiled from Natsu. "I'm so sorry, Natsu. I-" "Hey." Natsu said, cutting her off as she pulled her into a hug. "I never said I didn't want it." Erza looked up at him to see his bright, ear-to-ear smile. Leaning forward, he caught her lips in a tender kiss. Erza froze, shocked, then melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Natsu, one hand burying itself in his pink locks, the other pulling his hips flush against hers as they stretched out on the couch. Erza moaned as Natsu licked her bottom lip, granting his tongue entrance to her mouth. As their tongues tangoed, Erza's hands found the bottom of Natsu's tank top, and she pulled it up towards his chest, trailing her across his toned abs and making him moan into her mouth. They broke apart as Erza yanked Natsu's tank top over his head, tossing it somewhere towards the bedroom door. Pulling Natsu back down to her, she initiated the kiss this time, pulling his lips to hers so hard that she could feel the bruises forming on both of their lips. Natsu pulled back, smirking. "Not to seem rude," he said, panting, pulling back as Erza attempted to draw him back into a kiss. "But you are wearing far more clothing then I am." Erza smirked, challenging Natsu. "How about you fix the situation, then?" Natsu grinned, moving his hands to her waist and grabbing the hem of her tank top, which was promptly flying across the room towards the door. Natsu gazed down at her as she lay there, her body covered only by her bikini top and a pair of shorts. His eyes found hers, silently asking permission, which she granted by pushing her chest up towards him, granting his hands access to the strings that tied her bikini. He undid the first one, and was just about to untie the strings around her neck when the lock on the door clicked. Natsu and Erza froze, although Erza was pleased when Natsu's hands remained on her shoulder blades. The door opened, and Levy walked in, bags of groceries in her hands. "Hey, girl!" She said, noticing Erza and Natsu immediately. She stopped, a mischievous smirk on her face. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" "Not at all." Natsu said, standing up. "Erza and I were just talking about our day at the lake." Levy laughed. "Yeah, sure. That's why both of your shirts are across the room, Erza's bikini is halfway undone, and you both look like your parents walked in while you were in the midst of sexual escapades." Levy chuckled, walking over and setting the bags down on the counter. She turned around and saw the pair putting their shirts back on and retiring to the room, and, chuckling, followed them in. 

After that night, Erza and Natsu began to spend a lot more time together. Natsu would go to meet her after her classes were done, or she would give him rides to the radio station on her way to the museum for work, but they never had enough time to do anything together, beyond a fleeting kiss or hand holding at lunch or in the car. It wasn't for lack of trying, but for lack of timing. Every time they would try to coordinate things, Natsu had a performance, or Erza had a paper due, or Natsu had work, or something else popped up in their schedule. Soon, finals were upon them, and they couldn't even hang out casually because of stress from studying and tests. However little time they spent together, Natsu always found time to send her a text telling her that he was thinking about her. Erza's face always broke into a smile when she saw his name pop up on her screen. After a while, the final Friday of the semester rolled around, and Erza was sitting in her room, listening to a playlist that Natsu made her. As the sounds of Bastille's _Icarus_ played through her earbuds, she sat and read in the armchair. Feeling her phone go off, she pulled it out, smiling when she saw it was from Natsu. _Hey, do you have anything going on tonight or tomorrow?_ Quickly typing out her response, she locked her phone and stood up, setting her book on the armchair and putting her phone in her pocket. She stretched, then went into her room and removed her shirt, a large Magnolia T-shirt that she had swiped from Natsu on one of the days where she had dropped him off at his apartment. Tossing it in the corner towards her dirty clothes bin, she worked her way towards the bed. Since Levy had already left for the winter holidays, she was alone in the apartment, and she was utterly bored. Restarting her playlist, she lay down on the bed and stretched out, enjoying the feeling of the heated air on her now bare stomach. 

Natsu was on his way back to campus when an idea popped into his head. Swinging by him and Erza's favorite café, he shot Erza a quick text as he picked up dinner, and as he walked out, his phone buzzed. Checking on Erza's response, he smiled. _Nope. Levy already left and I finished up all my finals. Why?_ Smirking, he hopped in his car, he shot back a two word response: _You'll see._

Erza sat up as she heard a knock on the door. Frowning, she popped out her earbuds and got up, wondering just who in the hell was knocking on her door. Going to the door, she pulled it open, gasping as she was met with the smiling face of her boyfriend. He showed her the two bags of food that he carried, before being pulled into the apartment. He dropped the bags on the floor as Erza slammed her lips into his. He spun them around, pushing Erza against the wall, his mouth separating from hers to kiss a line from her mouth, down her jaw, and finally ending on her neck, where she gasped as Natsu began to kiss and lick a sensitive spot. Her hands entwined in his hair and her head tilted up towards the ceiling, granting him further access to her neck. She moaned as Natsu attacked her neck, and her hands left his hair to travel slowly down to the hem of his t-shirt, which she balled between her fists in a silent request. Smirking against her neck, he let go of her and grabbed the article in question, removing it and tossing it across the room. Shirt out of the way, Natsu ran his hand through Erza's hair and drew her lips in for another kiss. Erza sighed as Natsu nibbled at her bottom lip. She ran her fingers over his chest, eliciting groans of pleasure from the pink haired boy. He responded by removing his hands from her hair, but Erza's disappointed growl turned to a mewl of pleasure as he attacked her neck, alternating bites, licks, and kisses at her pulse point. She closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation, only to gasp as she felt Natsu's hand brush over her exposed nipple. Somehow, while he was making her gasp and moan with pleasure, he'd managed to remove the bra that she's had on when she had answered the door, and now he had one of her breasts in his hand, flicking his thumb across her erect nipple and almost causing her to melt with pleasure. Natsu's mouth left her neck, kissing a path from her neck to her collarbone, then down her chest to her unoccupied breast, and his mouth closed over her exposed nipple. As he swirled his tongue around it, Erza's hands tightened on his arms, trying to hold herself up and not collapse from the sheer amount of pleasure she was experiencing. As she squirmed and mewled with pleasure, Natsu continued his assault on her body, his right hand caressing one of her breasts, and his mouth performing absolutely sinful ministrations to the other one. As her legs began to weaken, Natsu grabbed one of them and wrapped it around his waist, supporting her weight and continuing to pleasure her. Erza gasped as she felt Natsu's hand go to the button on her jeans, and she regretfully pulled away. "No, sir." She said, when Natsu looked at her with his eyebrows quirked. "We are not taking pants off out here." She smirked. "If you want the pants off, you have to carry me into the bedroom." Natsu smirked, and he turned around, carrying Erza into her room and setting her down on the bed. Kneeling over her, he placed his hands on the waistband of her jeans, and looked back up into her eyes, silently asking her permission. With a nod, he undid the button, fumbling a little, and pulled them slowly down Erza's long legs, before tossing them into some corner of the room. Erza shivered as the air caressed her legs, then glanced down to see Natsu staring reverently at her. "Erza," he said, crawling up and planting a quick kiss on her lips. "You are beautiful." He moved his lips to her neck, and as he shifted, his bulge brushed against Erza's core, providing delicious friction that made Erza shiver with pleasure. She felt Natsu smirk against her collarbone. She gasped as Natsu's tongue swept along her collarbone, before resuming what it had been doing out in the living room. She squirmed as pleasure raced through her body. Suddenly, she gasped as she felt delicious friction against her core. Opening her eyes, she saw Natsu with his hand between her legs, running two fingers against her panties, which were already soaked with arousal. She moaned as Natsu's free hand came up and caressed her free nipple, pinching it and rolling it between his oh-so-nimble fingers. Erza was squirming, the combination of Natsu's mouth and hands had her almost at the edge already. The final straw was when Natsu slipped two fingers beneath her underwear and applied subtle pressure to her clit. One touch, a simple brush by his fingers had her back arching off of the bed. She was on cloud nine as she rode out her orgasm, which lasted several moments before she collapsed, panting, back onto the mattress. It took a few seconds for her to recover, but when she did, she sat up, glancing at Natsu, who had a cocky smirk on his face. "Don't get too cocky." She growled, lust darkening her eyes. Pushing Natsu onto his back, she crawled up his body, her naked breasts rubbing against his chest, causing him to hiss with pleasure. She leaned forward, her hair brushing his face. "I still need to return the favor." She whispered, nibbling on the shell of his ear and causing him to shudder with pleasure. Capturing his lips in another heated kiss, she licked his lip, causing him to gasp and granting her tongue entrance to her mouth, which she took full advantage of. As her tongue explored Natsu's mouth, she lightly scratched her nails down his chest, and upon reaching the waistband of his sweatpants, they caught hold and began to slowly slide them off as she slid down his body, planting kissed along his neck, collarbone and chest as she slid the pants off of his legs. As she kissed her way down his impressive six pack, she looked up to see his eyes on her, their dark grey tones tinted black with lust. When she reached the waistband of his boxers, she stopped. Cupping him through them and causing him to throw his head back with a groan. She stared at him, silently asking permission, which he granted with a nod. Sliding his boxers down his legs, she observed his manhood, secretly impressed at his length. Grasping the base, she licked up the shaft to his tip before wrapping her lips around it and taking him into her mouth, licking the vein on the underside of his length as she went down. Bobbing her head back up, she looked at Natsu through her eyelashes. His head was thrown back with pleasure, and his hands were in fists at his sides. She began to bob up and down, running her tongue along his shaft as well. She moaned, sending vibrations along his length and causing Natsu to toss his head and utter a groan of pleasure. His hands came up and rested on her head, pushing and pulling as he neared the point of no return. Finally, with a groan, he pushed her down and came in her mouth, jerking as his orgasm zipped through him. As he finished, she swallowed, coughing a little as she sat up, licking her lips to get any drops she might have missed. Natsu lay there on the bed, panting, as she crawled up and lay next to him. "That…was amazing." Natsu managed to get out, looking over at Erza. "I am definitely glad that you returned the favor." Erza smiled softly. She leaned over and kissed Natsu, who wrapped her in his arms as they fell asleep. 

When Erza woke up the next morning, she rolled over, her hands searching for Natsu, but coming up with only empty sheets. Sitting upright, she threw on a bra and sleep pants, and walked out into the living area. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Natsu at the stove, managing three pans and singing along softly to the song playing in his earbuds. 

_Ooh, baby, don't you know I suffer?_

 _Ooh, baby, can you hear me moan?_

 _You caught me under false pretenses._

 _How long before you let me go?_

Smiling, Erza walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. He started, then smiled, leaning his head against hers as he flipped a pancake in the frying pan in front of him. "Hey, did I wake you up?" he asked. "I was just going to get breakfast and bring it in. I hear it's polite to offer the lady breakfast when you borrow her house." Erza laughed, spying bacon and eggs in the other two frying pans. "It's okay." She answered, wrapping her arms tighter around his waist. "I was scared because I woke up and you weren't there. I thought you pulled a fuck and tell." Natsu frowned. "And why would I do that?" He asked. "I would never run out on you, Erza, no matter what." Smiling, she sat on the armchair as Natsu removed the frying pans from the stove. Sitting down next to her, they enjoyed their moment together. 

One year later, they lived in an apartment together. 

After graduation, they moved into a small apartment, and Erza got an internship at the local history museum. Natsu signed on with a local coffee shop, playing soft jazz trumpet for the customers. 

Two years later, Erza was next in line for head of the department, and Natsu was touring with the biggest jazz band in the country. 

A year after that, Natsu proposed to Erza, at the café where they spent so many lunch breaks, so many afternoons just sitting and talking. A tearful Erza said yes. 

One word that was the start of something beautiful.

* * *

 **There you go guys! Hope you enjoyed this little shot, and I'll see you later! Storm Out!**


End file.
